Sea Breeze
by KooriTheSneak
Summary: Roxas x Demyx. A classic high school fic. What will happen when Demyx causes Roxas to emerge from his shell? Funny, dramatic, and romantic.
1. Prologue His Morning Routine

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Nothing of it. The characters, the plot, or the setting. Nothing.

-Prologue-

His Morning Routine

Sunlight seeped through beige blinds and fell upon him, a sleeping boy of 17. Roxas Hikari. As the sunlight came to his eyes, he opened the bright blue orbs. His vision was still blurry from the sleep. He shut them and pulled the blankets close. Too early. A soft knock was heard on his door followed by a gruff but friendly voice.

"Roxas, time to get up. First day of school."

"I'm up." His eyes shot open and he crawled out of his warm twin bed looking for a shirt to put on. Roxas yawned as he walked to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea and poured himself some dry cereal. He then dashed sugar on top of it, and drizzled milk in it.

He sat there for fifteen minutes savoring the sweet aroma of English Breakfast. The light caffeine slowly rose to his head, and he was finally almost awake. After finishing his cereal he went back to his room to select his outfit. He didn't want anything that stood out, wasn't his style. He liked to blend in. His peers were his disguise. He selected a pair of longer dark brown cargo shorts, a red T-shirt, and a dark gray and black striped hooded sweatshirt. It fit him.

After selecting the garments he went to the bathroom to shower. Hot water pounded his lean, yet muscular frame and he inhaled and exhaled deeply. The steam cleared his senses. Something about it woke him up and relaxed him. Getting out, he dried himself off, put his clothes on, and brushed his teeth. Roxas didn't need to "do" his hair, he liked it messy. It seemed to fit the color, dirty blonde.

Lastly, he walked over to the spare bedroom. The bedroom was pure white. Ethereal curtains drifted dreamily as the wind gently blew through the windows. A woman with gentle features lay in the bed, a breathing tube in her mouth and a heart monitor to her left. Roxas' mother.

"Hey, Mom."

The breeze blew louder through the window.

"Today's my first day of school. My junior year. It's kind of exciting. Maybe I'll make another friend? It'll be weird without Namíne there, but I guess I'll manage."

"Do you remember last year, Mom? When that new kid Demyx showed up? He always seemed really interesting to me, especially with that mullet hawk thingy. He seems different from everyone else, I like that. I guess I'm kind of a hypocrite though, I try to blend in as much as possible. But I do that so I don't have to talk to people. Sora and his friends are always really nice to me though. I think Kairi has always been close to me though, almost as close as Namíne was. But Namíne and I always had that connection, that little something in common that no one else could understand."

The wind accompanied a pause. "Mmm…doesn't the breeze feel nice, Mom? I hope you like it, the doctors say that sea breeze is supposed to be good for your health.

"Roxas," his dad called "it's ten till 8 you should get going!"

"Okay, Dad!"

"Sorry Mom, but I have to go. I'll tell you all about school."

Roxas left the ghostly room and headed to the front door, picking up an already packed checkered book bag.

"Later."

"Have fun."

His morning routine.

A.N. Sorry about the length, I really wanted the prologue to be short to sort of set up the stage almost. Plus I changed it to Roxas x Demyx because you don't really see that as often and Demyx is hot…Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I promise to make the first chapter, or second installment, whatever, a little bit happier! Oh! I don't want anyone to think that Roxas is a little good boy who does everything his father asks. Review please and enjoy. I'll get the next chapter up by next week!


	2. Chapter 1 A Bus Ride

Author Note: Sorry for the wait…wasn't too much of a wait though…AHHHH. Err…anyways, here is the first chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it! Thanks….

-Chapter One-

A Bus Ride

Roxas left the front door and began walking to the local bus stop. His father couldn't afford to drive Roxas to school, not with the price of maintaining a car these days and the amount it took to keep his mother alive. But Roxas didn't really mind. During the school year, Roxas got the opportunity to relax for 15 minutes before and after school. It was his way of preparing himself for the loud student body.

It was windy today, but still sunny. Small white cumulous clouds slowly swam through the sky, occasionally blocking the sunlight. Cars drove past Roxas as he made his way to the bus stop, fellow students were driving them. The students observed him as they drove past. Roxas was the mystery at school. They were nice cars, sporty and shiny, sleek and sexy. When they flew past him, they made small humming noises. Rich cars.

Roxas ignored them, and looked to his left. The ocean looked nice today, exceptionally nice. It was calm, and the deep blue color radiated against the yellow dawn. Waves droned out the machinery rushing past him and churned the thoughts in his mind.

After five more minutes of walking, he finally reached the bus stop, on time. The bus came shortly after. It was large, dirty, and noises. Roxas couldn't really understand why the peace of junk was still running, or how rather. As he got in he gave the driver a dollar and took a seat a couple rows behind him. The driver gave him a toothless grin and nodded in appreciation. After Roxas sat down, the bus began to move again. But there was another sound, a human voice, which seemed to reach the bus. It was quiet at first, but Roxas soon made out the words…

"Stop!"

"Ummm, Mr. Jones, I think someone was a little late for the bus." Said Roxas.

"Hmmm?" He looked at his mirror. "Oh great, a regular who's late." He signaled and parked at the curb, opening his door.

"Phew, thanks man." Said a tall blonde as he handed him the fee. He was wearing blue skinny jeans and a tight black shirt, his spiky blonde hair looked like the crash of a wave.

"Don't thank me thank the boy sitting two seats behind me. And don't make it a habit. Humph, kids these days."

Demyx scanned the bus, and chose the only seat available. Roxas didn't have a relationship with Demyx. His friends had always shielded from him, as if the spikes in his hair were tipped with a fatal poison. But Roxas never understood why. He thought Demyx was funny. Nonetheless, Sora forbade Roxas to come near him. He used the excuse "I don't want you to get mixed in with the wrong crowd." Although, Roxas had never seen Demyx with anyone else, he seemed like such a loner. Not the Roxas wasn't. Sure he had friends, but did they want to be with him? Or did they pity him. The thoughts mixed and mixed.

Demyx never made any connections with Roxas, he had always wanted to. There seemed to be something there. Something deep. Almost as deep as the ocean. He wasn't like his friends, instead of loud and happy, Roxas was quiet and thoughtful.

"Hey." Said Demyx as he sat on the brown leather seat.

"Hi." Roxas replied.

The two sat in silence for five minutes before anything was said again. Roxas gazed at the window, and only moved when the rickety bus jiggled, which was very often. The ocean was nice today, very, very nice.

"Man I'm bored. Will you tell me a story?" Demyx's brown eyes looked hopeful into the blue of Roxas'

"Uhh…a…a s-story?"

"He speaks!" Demyx yelled.

A group of mothers all holding small children glared at him while shushing and the same time.

"Fine I'm quiet. So will you?"

"Tell you a story?"

"Uh huh." He looked excited, almost like a little boy.

"About what?"

"I don't know. Ugh I'm so bored. Hey! I just noticed something, we've never been introduced! I'm Demyx!" He stuck his hand out.

"I'm Roxas." He took his hand and shook it. There was something about that handshake that lasted with Roxas throughout the entire day.

"Sooooooooo what's your schedule?" Asked Demyx. It was a typical question to ask on the first day of school. But he was so curious about Roxas. His features were light, and his blue eyes gave seemed to be endless. Soft pink lips covered an adorable smile and his hair gave him an edgy yet approachable look.

"Well, first hour I have Advanced Algebra."

"Ewww…Math first hour? That blows. Who's your teacher?"

"It says here that his name is…it doesn't give a first name. Just says Professor Vexen."

"Ew!!!"

"Shh!!!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"You don't like him?"

"Well, last year we had a few conflicts. Like when he through the eraser at me for getting the wrong answer. Negative two my ass." Roxas chuckled at this and Demyx gave him a warm smile.

"Hopefully I'll survive."

"I'm sure you will, you seem like a tough kid. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm 17, a junior, you?"

"I'm a big scary 18 year-old-senior who can buy dirty magazines." He said proudly. "Do you want one? What are you interested in?"

"Umm…"

"Kidding, Roxas, kidding. So what's the rest of your schedule like?"

"I have AP English second hour, and then I have an open period. Lunch, then Physics, French 3, and Drawing."

"Do you have Lionheart for Drawing?"

"Yeah."

"Dude! We totally have Drawing together. Wanna sit next to me?" Asked Demyx. He seemed to be way excited about this.

"Sure, I guess it really doesn't matter in Drawing."

"Doesn't matter? Of course it matters, you're sitting next to me! And I am kinda amazing?"

"Really?"

"Ouch denied." The two laughed chuckled together, but then a curious thing happened. They gazed into each others eyes, as if gazing into the infinite.

"I'm sorry I must still be asleep." Roxas said quickly.

"Yeah, me too. Usually I have like a frapachino or something." Demyx said equally fast.

They turned and looked away from each other. Roxas wasn't gay. No. He couldn't be. What would Sora and the others think? What would his dad think? What would Demyx think? No. He had to get those thoughts out of his head. He always considered himself straight, but there was something about Demyx, those lips, the hair, the butt, it made him want to experiment, to dabble in something new. He had lived quite the sheltered life.

"Okay, guys, we're here. Destiny Island High." Called the bus driver.

"Thanks for stopping for me when I called out. I'm sorry about that again."

"Humph. Sure."

"Bye Mr. Jones, thanks." Said Roxas.

"Roxas," called the driver "He may have been late, but give this kid a chance. Seems kinda like a dolphin."

"Sure, I'll try."

Roxas climbed down the slippery steps and walked onto the sidewalk of his school. Something about this day made Roxas think about the school year. It was going to be an interesting one, to say the least.

AN: So I'm down with the first chapter and I'm kind of happy with it. I hope all of you are too. Please read and review!!!! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	3. Chapter 2 Welcome Back

AN: I am so sorry for the crazy long delay in writing this story. Really…it was somewhat unreasonable. Anyways, uhm…here it is. Again I'm really sorry and hopefully none of you hate me, even though some of you probably do _; Uhm…so yeah here it is. I don't own KH, otherwise I would have made Final Mix in English for fans like me. Btw, isn't KH Chain of Memories RE cool? Yeah! =^_^=

-Chapter Two-

Welcome Back

Roxas stepped off of the bus and gazed in front of him. School. Destiny High stood tall. White walls shone brightly from the clean morning sun bathed them. Students casually walked into the building after a three month summer break. They flocked in groups, chitter chattering about the various events that occurred over the summer. Before the school was a fountain: surrounded by water was a gleaming marble sculpture of the founder of the school, Walt Disney. He stood tall, with an almost childish grin, and well groomed hair. A small mouse stood by Disney's side, holding his hand. Students sat around the fountain, getting in their last text messages before classes started. Roxas took a deep breath. _Another year_. Demyx ran forward as he saw his friends, an odd bunch. Colorful to say the least. A tall lanky fellow named Axel attacked Demyx as he approached them. Quietly and coolly, a boy with long violet hair stood with a look of disapproval. Next to him was a girl with bleached hair slicked back, she stood with a mischievous grin.

Roxas walked forward, thought he might as well get to Math early. No use in upsetting the teacher on the first day. This Vexan man seemed scary. Throwing an eraser? Just for the wrong answer? Hmm…. The halls were crowded, students hovering above their new lockers, putting in books, decorations, food, who'sits and whatits galore. Thingamabobs. Teachers ran in and out of their classes, preparing for their lectures. After a long walk to the third floor, Roxas reached 347, his locker.

"Oh. My. God. Roxas."

Roxas turned, somewhat nervous. Rightfully so. Sora. Oh sweet merciful crap. Sora tackled Roxas in a bone crushing hug.

"Ohmygodohmygodaren'tyougladthatwearerightnexttoeachothereverydayisgoingtobelikethisandwecanjusttalkandtalkeverytimewehavetogobacktoourlockerswhichiseverdayohmygodyay!"

"Uh….how was your summer?"

"ItwassogoodIdidn't-"

"Sora, let the poor boy go." Ah, a friendly voice. Kairi. Her red hair no longer short fell gently against her light shoulders. She wore a simple white short-sleeved button down and a pair of tight knickers. She had kind eyes, eyes of understanding.

Sora finally let go, pulling down his neon blue shirt and running a hand through untameable brown hair. Roxas and Sora were cousins, they didn't get to see each other during the summer because Sora's parents loved to travel, each summer they chose a new destination. "Sorry. You know me, I just get excited, really easily!" A big cheesy white toothy grin crawled up Sora's face.

"So we're all back together?" Riku gracefully made his way to the three. His long silver hair seemed to hold a secret wind machine. He wore a tight aquamarine shirt that echoed his sea green eyes.

"Hey, Riku!" Kairi flashed her innocent smile.

"OH. MY. GOD. RIKU!"

_Oh boy, here we go again, _Roxas thought.

"HOWWASYOURSUMMERI-"

"Shhh!" My summer was fine how was yours shortstuff? Roxas how was yours? " He eyed Roxas carefully he knew what happened to his Mom. Riku was there at Roxas' house waiting for him when it happened. Roxas had never been particularly close to Riku, Kairi was closer. But for some reason, he could not bring himself to tell her. He didn't want to relive it again.

"Sorry, I'm just being Sora as usual. My summer was good. We didn't go very far, just to Radiant Garden. But it was super fun, really relaxing, maybe the four of us should go there this summer and I can show your guys where I went?

"Oh, Sora, that sounds like fun!" Kairi said.

"Roxas?"

"Oh yeah, my summer was pretty good. Nice to just relax and not be in school."

"Speaking of school," Riku started but was interrupted as the bell rang. "there it is. Guys wanna do lunch?"

They all agreed.

"Okay, well I am off to math see you later." Roxas almost jogged to class, he didn't expect a runion with the others so soon. He was in fact late to the class, Vexen made it very well known.

"Roxas. Sit. Explain." Vexan commanded in an icy tone

"I was just—" Roxas started.

"You were just saying hello to some friends? Ignoring the beauty of splendor of math! Math is the only the thing that warms my heart!"

"That explains everything." Whispered a voice. Roxas turned to see who it was, Axel and Larxene snickered silently.

"What was that Hikari!??!!"

"Uhm…I didn't say—" Roxas ducked as a large black eraser was thrown at him. He instantly thought of Demyx.

The classes before lunch were uneventful. Assignments due this date. Books read by next week. Papers written by next class. Blah. It was a typical first day of school. Teachers explaining things and how to behave in their class. They had all heard it 100 times. Roxas spent most of his time looking outside the windo at the pretty green courtyard. They way Destiny High was set up was so that every room could see the courtyard. It was beautiful: rich green grass that moved in the sea breeze the same way waves gently lap under the water. Trees rustled, making a noise that would cause anyone to relax. These were exotic trees, their branches and brambles seemed to be alive, wrapping themselves around each other, some trunks almost looked like a human. Waiting. Waiting to be heard.

Roxas stared on.

During his open period, he sat in the courtyard, thinking of the beach. He needed to go to the beach after school. He craved it. He needed to gaze and let everything drift away from his mind. He needed to let the waves flood his brain with their crashes. He wanted to remove his memories and replace them with waves. He wanted to taste the salty breeze on his lips; feel the wind wrap itself around his shoulders. He needed it.

During lunch Roxas met up with Sora, Riku, Kairi. They were all in good spirits. Chattering away at the events of the summer. Roxas remained quiet.

"You okay, Roxas?" Riku asked.

"I'm just a little tired. Heh. Got used to sleeping in during summer."

"Oh!" Kairi started "I saw Namíne of the summer, Roxas."

Roxas perked up. "Really? How is she?"

"She's doing well, she likes Twilight town a lot. She said that maybe we could visit her." She turned to Sora. "What are you doing?"

Sora was stuffing as many grapes as possible into his mouth. "Pwayingchubbbunny." His cheeks were full, chipmunk like. He kept stuffing grapes into his mouth. Riku, Kairi, and Roxas stared blankly.

"Huh." Riku sighed. Oh Sora.

The bell rang for classes to start up again.

"Guys, I'll see you later, I really can't be late for another class today."

"Okay, Roxas, have fun."

"Oh yes, Physics, loads of fun."

Physics was dull. Incredibly dull. French wasn't much better, the professor Louie kept on rambling on about this crab that had escaped him while he was cooking over the summer in French.

Drawing was what Roxas was really looking forward to. He knew the first day of drawing wouldn't be too exciting, the teachers rarely assigned anyone a project on the first day. Roxas took his seat at a back table, looking around. Student projects from over the years adorned the room. Weird, odd sculptures hid underneath benches, tables, and paintings mounted the walls, while most were part of the walls. The room had a smell of sawdust and graphite and paint. Professor Lionheart nodded towards Roxas. He had Roxas one year before and noticed right away the talent in the kid. His art didn't come from outside sources like the other students. It came from inside him. Something deep within his heart.

"Good summer, Roxas?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Hey Roxas!" Roxas turned to see Demyx's cheerful face. He had forgotten that Demyx was in his class. Today was not going to be a normal art class.

AN: Again I am so sorry about the delay…I'm also sorry about the ending. I thought it would be a good idea to explain a whole bunch in the next chapter what happens to Roxas and Demyx in the art class. It's very exciting. Well, maybe…Uhm…yeah I'm sorry and oh! You should check out my deviant art. just look for nekothesneak! =^_^=


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the delay again, but I suppose this chapter came up a lot faster than the last…cough…a year faster…anyways! I want to play with some of the other characters.

-Chapter Three-

Tap. Tap. Tap. Leafy branches rustled in the early autumn wind, tapping against the third floor of Destiny High. Sora stared out of the window, chin resting on one hand, the other hand lazily moving his pencil back and forth. The teacher droned on about the importance of following the syllabus. It amazed Sora that someone could talk about a piece of paper with a list of due dates on it for so long. He preferred more upbeat electric exciting things. He breathed heavily, thinking of the summer. It had been a fairly typical summer. Hours lost in chasing the waves of Destiny Island. Hours of promised summer sleep spent talking about the most random things with his friends. It started out being so normal, so predictable. One day, mid June, something changed. Something happened to Roxas; it was only a few days after Namine had left for Twilight Town. Something tweaked. And suddenly, Roxas was very unavailable. He became even more introverted, adopted new accessories, new wrist bands. His eyes once blue now seemed a cloudy gray blue. Sora noticed these aspects. Sora was something deeper than what people saw in him.

"And thirty five percent of your grade will be determined by…" Sora adjusted his position, eyes never leaving the window. He wanted to be out there living, not stuck in an arid beige classroom being talked at. He thought of Roxas. He thought of how the Roxas he knew was stuck inside a white room. Sitting. Waiting. What was he waiting for though?

Kairi paid attention. Close attention. Every word out of Professor Merlin's mouth, Kairi listened too. Yes it was boring, yes it was the same material given to her by almost every other teacher, but Kairi always had motivation to be the "good student."

"And that is pretty much what we are going to cover today, so welcome to British Literature." He glanced at the clock above the blackboard. Merlin was a funny man, wearing a sweater vest and nice pants on this somewhat warm day. His beard was a bright silver, and his eyes were aged and kind. "Ah, ten minutes left, anyone with a poem they'd like to share with the class? It was after all a requirement to write the poems during the summer." The class groaned. "Oh, now, don't give me that, surely one of you has something to read?" He scanned the class, his warm eyes meeting Kairi. "Ahh….Miss Utada is it ?"

"Yes, sir."

"You look as though you would be willing to share something you've written."

"Well it's not that good but-"

"Oh hodge podge come come!" He motioned for her to come to the head of the class.

Kairi rose from her seat, and quietly walked to the front of the class holding the poem she had written, clearing her throat. Sure, Kairi always received high makrs, and she was always attentive in class, but she did suffer, as most do, from stage fright.

"Sea Breeze, by uh me.

Salty ocean water churns,

Surely your heart yearns.

We can see it in your eyes,

We hear it in your sighs

What is there?

For your eyes look quite bare.

What is there?

Being blown by the sea breeze.

So gentle, clearly locked

We, you, need the keys.

Kairi bowed her head and was met with applause. "Thanks." She took her seat.

"Well, thank you, Kairi." Merlin nodded in approval. The bell then rang, and the students were off to their next class.

"Uh…hey, Demyx."

"Talk about a cool room!" Demyx's blue eyes wandered around the room. Odd sculptures attached to the cabinets glared at entering students. The ceiling was paneled in with fairly large wood blocks that had all been painted by individual students of prior classes. One was missing. Roxas had one. Still working on it. He had been working on it over the summer, before it happened. The room smelled of art, pencil shavings, paints, clay, earthy.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice in here." Roxas offered Demyx a warm smile."

"So, class, chill out, I'm not going to talk much, I'm sure you all have gotten enough of that today." The class let out a sigh of relief. No syllabi. "Instead, I just want you guys to show me what you got, for the last hour of the day, draw whatever you want." Leon turned behind him and wheeled out a shelf with plain white paper, simple HP drawing pencils, and white erasers. "Dig in."

Demyx eagerly went up to the shelf and grabbed his paper and pencil. Roxas, on the other hand, sat there thinking of what to do, watching the other students crowd the cart. Roxas slowly rose from his chair and walked towards the cart, after everyone had left, picking up his materials. Charcoal. No blacker black than pressed charcoal. Roxas pressed it hard against the paper, loosing himself in the texture and scratching sound the material made. He lost himself. Completely. Lost by his art. Going into it. He didn't even know what he was going to draw. It was a technique Leon had taught him last year. Let yourself go. Completely. It's just paper. Roxas poured himself into the markings he was making. Scratching and marking deeper and deeper. Losing himself. Roxas snapped out of it. He needed to come back to reality. Back to the world.

"Roxas, have a good day?" Demyx asked, he was making light marks on his paper with a 3h.

"Mmhmm, pretty boring I guess." Roxas responded, his voice shaky.

" Yeah! Tell me about it. If one more teacher were to explain the importance of attendance I would scream!" People turned away from their drawings to shush Demyx. "Sorry. I have such bad luck with that you know?"

Roxas didn't know what to say. "Hmm."

"Oh, okay." Demyx pulled his iPod out of his pocket and plugged himself in, listening to the acoustic guitar CD his friend, Axel, had bought him for his birthday. He too, becoming involved with his drawing.

They sat there in silence for the rest of the period, neither one of them looking up. Occasionally, Demyx would fiddle around with his music, picking a new artist or song. Demyx studied Roxas from the corner of his eye. Something was up with this kid. He knew of Roxas last year. He remembered seeing him smile. He remembered seeing a nice, genuine, cheerful smile. He was friends with a girl, a girl who no longer went to school here. Demyx wondered where that girl had went. He didn't know what happened that warm summer day. Demyx hadn't left his apartment much during the summer. Other than work, he mainly worked on his music, blisters would form on his fingers from guitar practice, and he would go days sleepless, composing new music and sounds. He was oblivious to what had happened to anyone during the summer.

Completely oblivious.


End file.
